A Lover and a Brother
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to "Because I'm Worth It". It takes places literally the moment the first story ends. It is the first one-shot that does so. It explores further the Felicity/Steve/Oliver relationship (her relationship separately with the men-not a threesome) and how she balances the two men in her life.


**I don't have time to commit to a full multi-chapter Stelicity story or a sequel to "Because I'm Worth It". However, I will try to write some one shots that continue with Steve beginning his life with Felicity in Starling City. This is the first of those. For comic book purist, forgive me if I'm violating some fact about Steve Rogers with this one-shot. **

**I posted this story once last weekend under a different title and took it down. I added a bit more to it, so I hope you'll like it even more. **

A Lover and a Brother

_******Where "Because I'm Worth It" Left off******_

Felicity distractedly drove Steve to her place. She kept glancing over at him, almost afraid to believe he was really there. When they arrived at her place, she smiled brightly. "Do you have a bag or suitcase?" she asked.

"Didn't you see Tim, the officer, put the small bag in your backseat?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Like I can see anything but you," she said, rolling her eyes, the smile bright on her face. After the first month away from him, it had almost seemed like she'd dreamed the entire relationship. Phone calls weren't enough. Video chats couldn't replace a touch or a kiss. Having him beside her in her car on the way to her place was a simple dream come true.

"God, I missed you, baby," he said, reaching over and running his hand down her cheek with the back of his hand. "There is nothing more beautiful than your smile." She blushed at his compliment. He'd missed her blushes almost as much as her smiles.

"Well, why don't we go inside and you can show me how much?" Felicity said boldly. Who was this brazen flirt? She didn't recognize herself sometimes. She used to be just this invisible IT girl. The nerd in glasses with bright fingernail polish that could fix computers. Now she was partners with a vigilante and the lover of a man with real super powers. How marvelous was the universe!

She eagerly led him inside her spacious two bedroom condo. Now more than ever she was glad she'd gotten the bigger two bedroom two years ago when she'd signed the lease. It seemed smaller with him in it, but it was big enough for two to live in comfortably. She gave him the tour.

"I hope this is okay. We can look for a bigger place if you need more space."

"No, this is fine. I had a tiny studio apartment before joining the army. Then I shared my space with several others. The one bedroom I had in D. C. was more than enough space. I don't need much room," Steve said as he looked around the bedroom. He loved the bright colors and evidence of her everywhere. It was not stark like Natasha's military-like place. It wasn't overdone like Tony's. It was perfect.

"When's your stuff coming?" she asked.

"This weekend. Natasha insisted that she would load up all my packed boxes and drive the rental truck," Steve shared. "She was just looking for an excuse to meddle."

"The Black Widow is now your personal mover? Really?" Felicity asked, laughing.

"She wants to meet your boss, I think," Steve said. "She may threaten him a bit."

"It'll do him some good," Felicity said, enjoying the thought. It took a special person to get away with threatening Oliver. She just hoped she and John got to see it. A grin still on her face, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. "I missed you so much."

Steve held her tight, hardly believe that it was really finally happening. He was with the woman he loved, and no one was going to take her away from him.

"I love you, Felicity," he said before kissing her the way he'd been dying to since she had left New York. She sighed into his kiss, melting in his embrace.

******_The Next Day******_

Felicity woke up in Steve's arms, a place she never wanted to leave. She sat up on her elbow and just stared at him a few moments. The sun was barely up. She had plenty of time to observe him uninterrupted. He was so flawless, so beautiful. After spending the past two years ogling Oliver's body and watching he, Roy, and John spar, she thought she'd grown immuned to the beauty of a man's well-muscled physique.

Unlike Oliver's scar ridden body, Steve had no evidence of battle or war on his. She knew why that was. His body healed like Roy's used to. She didn't know if a man who had no visible scars yet had lost everyone he knew and loved was better off, however, than a man who had nothing but scars. Steve and Oliver were so different.

She laid her head back down on his chest in contentment. One thing, though, they both had in common. They both made her feel incredibly safe.

Steve's arms moved around her, signaling he was awake. He rubbed his hand down her bare arm.

Felicity rose up and smiled good morning. He gave her a sleepy smile.

"'Morning, sweetie," he said. "I haven't slept so well in a very long time."

"Really?" she asked smugly.

"I slept so long when I was frozen that sleep only came to me in wild fits for the first few months. Then memories would keep me awake," Steve shared. "Missing you, though, has kept me up the past month or so."

"Yeah, I've had the same problem," she told him. "Now we don't ever have to worry about being a part again."

"Not for nearly as long," he said in agreement. He gave her a light kiss. "I wish I didn't have to start work so soon. We need some time together."

"How about I meet you for lunch?" she suggested, sitting up in bed.

"That would be perfect," he said, pleased. "I think I'll be working days for a while."

"That's good. We got the nights covered anyway," she said with a wink.

"I'm not sure I'll like not seeing you at night," Steve admitted.

"Well, you can come with me, you know," she said. "I already told Oliver how it was going to be. He doesn't mind. He wants me to be happy. He knows how happy you make me."

"Yeah, he seemed a little pissed that I kept you waiting," Steve said in amusement at his meeting with Oliver the evening before.

"Yes, he's a bit overprotective," Felicity acknowledged. "He even ran off Laurel for me."

"Laurel, his girlfriend?" Steve asked.

"His ex. The one he was with before the island. Sara's sister. Quentin's oldest daughter," Felicity said. "I hope you'll like Sara. She's a bit like Natasha. Both are assassins. But I'm sure she doesn't kill anyone that isn't trying to hurt her or others. At least not anymore." She cringed at how that sounded.

Steve frowned. He didn't like the business of assassinations even if he acknowledged that some animals needed to be put down. He and Natasha had agreed to disagree on the subject. However, he wasn't about to mar his reunion with Felicity with a serious discussion about ethics. "Why did he run her off?" Steve asked.

She looked uncomfortable a moment before answering. "Laurel's one of those perfect women who never say the wrong thing. Never has a hair out of place. Always confident. She learned Oliver's secret, and she was just always there. Making me feel invisible. Making me feel less. Sara I liked because she was my friend. She saw me. She thought I was cute," Felicity said, grinning at the memory. "But Laurel. Not so much. I just couldn't do it anymore. She's part of the reason I had to take that vacation. I felt suffocated by her and Oliver."

"Where you jealous of them?" Steve asked, not jealous but curious. They'd spent so much together in New York the weeks she was there. They discussed his life before much more than hers, however. She asked so many questions. For once, Steve hadn't minded answering. Felicity had talked some about her work, but she'd not talked much about Oliver or how much he'd hurt her. Steve knew it, though. She'd said enough for Steve to know that Felicity had feelings for the man. Feelings the broken man didn't return or wouldn't let himself return.

Steve couldn't help but feel grateful to both Oliver and Laurel, though, for being the catalyst that propelled her into his life.

"Yes, I was some," she admitted with a grimace. "But more than that, I was frustrated and annoyed. Oliver is so stupid when it comes to women. The stupidity of being involved in sisters is bad enough, but to keep going back and forth between the two when it was obvious he wasn't truly in love with either anymore made me crazy. Then it was the way Laurel acted. She looked through me. I might as well have been furniture for all she saw me. Two sisters couldn't be more different."

"So Oliver did what to her exactly?" Steve inquired. Sometimes it took his girl a bit to get to her original point. He never minded, though. Listening to her was always fascinating and educating.

"He told me when I got back to town that he didn't need her the way he needed me. He told her that I was his family and that she needed to respect that. He'd lost too much, and he wasn't prepared to lose me, too," Felicity admitted, hoping Steve didn't misunderstand Oliver's words.

Steve smiled. "He's smarter than I thought," he said.

"I hope that you and Oliver can be friends, Steve. He means a lot to me," Felicity said.

"As long as I mean more, I can be anything you want to anyone you want," Steve said.

"You do. Being back here with Oliver and the guys has really made that clear," she said. "I love him. But I'm not in love with him. I could never be with him even if you weren't in the picture. He's too closed off, and I need someone like you. Someone that listens to me without me having to yell. Someone that respects me. Oliver will kill to protect me, but he won't live for me."

"I will," he said sincerely.

"I know," she said happily. "I am so glad you're here." She leaned up and kissed him, relishing in his presence. She would never get enough of him.

*****_Two Hours Later*******_

After spending the night and morning getting reacquainted with Felicity, Steve reported for his first official day with Starling City PD. The day before he'd reported, filled out paper work, and got fitted for his uniform. Now he was going to work his first full shift. He'd went to the police academy in New York City while waiting for the president to sign off on him. Compared to soldiering, police work was not nearly as stressful. Starling City was not nearly as big, so Steve figured working in the department would be a walk in the park.

Unfortunately, his first problem arose within five minutes of his shift.

"Captain, welcome," Chief Lance said, holding out his hand.

"I'm not a Captain anymore," Steve said.

"You'll always be that," Chief Lance said, smiling warmly.

Steve knew that Felicity thought highly of the man, so Steve was prepared to extend his friendship also to him.

"It's an adjustment," he said easily.

"I bet Felicity was happy to see you," Chief Lance said.

"She was. It took too long to get my release from Uncle Sam," Steve said.

Chief Lance nodded and noticed that Steve had his famous shield on his back. "You know, people will know exactly who you are with that on your back," Chief Lance said.

"It's inevitable, so I'm not going to try to hide who I am," Steve said.

"Looks like they forgot to give you a piece," Chief Lance said as he looked him over. He leaned down and pushed a button on his desk phone. "Mary, can you bring Officer Henderson in here? Tell him to bring a gun for our new hire. We'll fill out the paper work." He looked up at Steve. "Sorry, Captain. They should've given you one yesterday."

"They tried," Steve said. "I don't need a gun. I fought a war, took down the Red Skull, and battled Hydra and aliens without one. I don't see the need for one. They made me carry one in the war, but once Mr. Stark made me my shield, I never needed anything else."

Chief Lance gave him an incredulous look. "But you have to have a gun! You're a police officer!" Chief Lance said.

"I'm so used to using my shield that I don't need or want a gun," Steve said.

Chief Lance gave him a puzzled look. He didn't know how to reply. He'd never encountered an officer who refused to carry a gun. "But it's regulation," he said weakly.

"Look, sir, I'm not trying to cause a problem. I just don't see the need for a gun that I won't ever need to use," Steve said.

Before Lance could reply, there was a knock on his office door. Henderson came in with a small weapons case. "You needed one of these, sir?"

Lance examined Steve a moment before replying. "No, I guess not," he said. Henderson left.

"Well, if you think you can handle the criminals on our street without a gun, I'll let you have your way. That is until something happens that makes me reconsider it," Lance said.

"I hear your town's Arrow doesn't use a gun," Steve said with a mischievous grin. "I figure if some guy running around shooting arrows like Hawk Eye doesn't need one, I'll manage."

Lance laughed. "Yeah, well, the Arrow is a special case," he said. "But you gotta point. If he can manage, I'm sure you will." He held out his hand again. "Welcome to the team."

Lance's secretary beeped in informing him his daughter was there to see him.

"I'll get out of your hair," Steve said.

"No, wait. You should meet Laurel. She's an assistant D. A. and works closely with our department," he replied.

Hearing the mention of the woman his girl had recently told him about made him pause. He wanted to see this woman who'd made his woman feel so small.

Laurel walked in, blinking in surprise to see the famous Captain America standing in front of her father. Her mouth fell open in dismay. "Why is Captain America wearing one of your police uniforms?" Laurel asked.

"He's joined the department!" her father announced with a huge grin.

"You're joking?" she asked. She stepped forward and confidently held out her hand. "I'm Laurel Lance. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Steve Rogers," Steve said, taking her hand. "Nice to meet you." He gave her a smile without warmth, pulling away his hand as soon as it was polite to do so.

"So Dad I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch today. You should bring your new recruit," she suggested, giving him a warm smile. "I'd love to get to know you."

"Sorry, ma'am, but I already have lunch plans with my girlfriend," Steve said, making it clear how unimpressed he was. "I believe you know her. Felicity Smoak?"

Laurel couldn't shield her surprise or disappointment. "Girlfriend?" she asked. "Oh, yes, that's right. I saw your pictures. It's that serious, huh? She's your girlfriend?"

Steve smiled at the mention of her name. "Yes, Felicity is my girlfriend. She's the reason I moved to Starling City," he answered. Then he looked at her father, dismissing her. "I'd better get to work, so I can earn that lunch break!"

He left a bemused Laurel behind. "I don't get it!" Laurel fumed. "How does that woman get the two hottest men on the planet to be so devoted to her?"

"Are we talking about Felicity?" her father wondered.

"Yes. Oliver basically told me that it was Felicity he couldn't live without. That she was his family, so I needed to back off," Laurel shared.

Chief Lance gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, honey. If Oliver is thinking of adding her as another notch on his belt, though, he's going to be disappointed. Felicity isn't one to stray," Chief Lance said.

Laurel's eyes flashed in annoyance. "He loves her like a sister he claims," Laurel said.

"Well, I can see that. Felicity inspires protectiveness in people she meets," Chief Lance said. "She's brilliant and brave. She did take down Slade."

"Yes, Dad, I know. I was there, remember?" she said dryly. She didn't get it. Oliver had known her all her life, yet he still chose Felicity, a girl he wasn't sleeping with and now probably never would, over her.

"Don't be jealous, honey," he said. "It's not an attractive quality."

Laurel glared at her father and stalked out of his office, muttering under her breath.

"So that's no on lunch?" Quentin called after her, laughter in his voice. It may take his daughter a while to realize Oliver wasn't the guy for her, but he was confident she'd get there. She was too intelligent not to.

******_Later******_

Oliver watched Felicity come into their base, the joy on her face almost a living entity. It made him smile to see her so happy. She'd been noticeably not her bubbly self the past two months as she got used to being without her new boyfriend.

"I take it your reunion went well," he said, smiling at her.

She blushed and nodded. "Yes, we had a good night," she admitted. "Now he's wrapping up his first shift. I met him for lunch. They're going to let him hit the streets tomorrow."

"Well, if he's working day shift, maybe they'll still be some criminals left for us at night," Oliver said in amusement.

"He already overcame his first challenge," she shared. "He refused to carry a gun."

"He's going to use his shield here?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"It's his weapon of choice like you and your arrows," she explained. "He has never needed a gun before. Why change something that works?"

"Hey, no need to defend his choice. I get it!" Oliver said with an easy smile.

She put down her purse and sat down in her chair. Oliver noticed her sudden nervousness. "Oliver, I told him everything," she said.

"About what I do?"

She nodded. "He knows that you are the Arrow and Roy and Dig work with us," she said.

"What was his reaction?" Oliver wondered.

"He didn't seem overly surprised. It made sense. He knows what you went through on the island," she said.

Oliver didn't like to feel vulnerable, so he needed a moment. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with America's top solider knowing so much about him. However, he knew that he would do anything to keep Felicity happy. He'd never risk losing her again.

"Okay," he said, nodding.

"So you're okay with this?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked bluntly.

Felicity winced. "Oliver, don't be like that," she said.

"It's okay, Felicity. I do understand," Oliver assured her. "I can't say that I'm happy about it, but I'm not unhappy either. I know how much he means to you. I want you to be happy. You deserve it. You deserve him."

Felicity smiled in relief at him. "Thanks, Oliver. You can't know how much better I feel not having any secrets for once," she said.

"I know," he said. "I just hope our interests don't conflict and cause any problems down the road."

"Oh, I'm sure it will," she said sheepishly. "But we'll deal and get through it. He already told me that Quentin told him I wouldn't be arrested for my involvement with the Arrow."

Oliver laugh. "Well, that's good to know," he said. "I'm just happy to have someone else watching out for you when I can't."

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" Felicity insisted.

"Yes, I know you can," he acknowledged. "You take care of all of us, though. You always hold close the things you hold most dear."

Felicity blushed again at his compliment. He rarely showed how he felt. Having a boyfriend hadn't pushed Oliver away like she'd fear. Instead, Steve's presence seemed to have lifted a weight off of Oliver. Felicity realized that Oliver no longer had to bear the sole burden of keeping her safe. She'd not understood until that moment how much fear for her safety weighed on him. Seeing him so much lighter increased her happiness even more.

"I didn't know it could be like this," she shared.

"What?"

"I didn't know it was possible to be this happy," she admitted. "It makes me a bit fearful. What if it's taken from me? How will I survive?"

Oliver got up from the chair he'd been sitting on and put his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever the future holds, we'll face it together. You will never be alone," he said. He wouldn't give her false promises that the future would always be rosy and perfect. He'd been through too much; he'd lost too much. However, he had no doubt that no matter what happened, she'd get through it. Unlike him, she didn't squander her happiness. Oliver had lived mostly for pleasure before the island, but he'd been happy. He'd wasted his happiness on selfish pursuits. If the day came where he could be happy again, he'd never take it for granted. He'd relish in every moment.

Knowing that the possibility of a happy future no longer seemed so far away made him smile. His two closest friends were happy. He was content. The peace that had alluded Oliver Queen for so long had finally settled upon him.

"You know you'll never be alone either, right?" she promised. "Steve and I will always be here for you. I know you and Steve are going to be great friends."

Oliver grinned down at her. "I could always use another friend. I've been told I intimidate some people. Or that I'm too closed off," he said with a wink.

Felicity laughed. The sound was music to his ears. Her laughter had been missing long before she'd went on her vacation. Hearing it again brought him a measure of happiness. The Captain had done for her what Oliver had been unable to do. He'd brought back her light. Oliver stood there a moment basking in it, in her joy.

"You are a bit scary, but Steve doesn't scare very easily," Felicity said.

"Good," Oliver said. Because Oliver would never let the superhero disappoint or hurt Felicity. Starling City would be his home and Oliver would gain another brother.

******_The End******_

_Did you like this? I hope the added scenes and tweaks made it more enjoyable. None of the characters are mine, but every word in this story is mine. Some people need to get over themselves. Nocturnalrites does NOT own the idea of fear. Nor does any reference to Steve not scaring easily violate a copyright law nor is me using it in this story plagiarism! Steve not scaring easily is a concept that first originated with the creator of Captain America, which was neither one of us!_

_I'm writing Steven based solely on what we see at the movies. He does NOT use a gun in Winter Soldier or Avenger. Please don't waste my time pointing out otherwise. It's not the point really. He doesn't need a gun. Whether or not he'd be allowed to in "real police" is a ridiculous argument. In real life, superheroes such as him do NOT exist anyway—as I had to remind one overly critical reviewer of the first post._

_If you'd like to see more one-shots like this, let me know! Thanks for reading! _


End file.
